X-MEN VS X-MAX CHAPTER 2: GUESS WHO
by theicon22
Summary: SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE X-MEN FIGHT UPON THEM SELFS WHO WILL SAVE THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A NEW MUTANT COME TO TOWN IS HE HERE TO STAY OR TO PLAY AND A BAD WAY FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2


OK am back with chapter 2 thanks for the views and I DO NOT WON NO ONE FROM THE MARVEL WORLD BUT MY OWN THANK YOU AND ENJOY

As we last left off Jean,Gloom and Spike was attacked by the Hulk but it seems to be just illusion and Darrell and Amandla got away but Darrell had some type of plan up his sleeves and who was the mystery man riding into town saying am back lets found out

Cheese cakes gotta love em' -Darrell said but now its time to found out who was those people Amandla did you happen to see what i saw (Amandla)yeah i did that one dude throw some type of sticks or something out his body at the fake hulk then that other boy didn't have a head it was green fire Darrell is they like us you know under rated heroes (Darrell) I can't really say I doubt it but wait that girl she didn't do any thing she must be a human or some thing (Amandla) yeah but she came by the alley and clearly she wasn't throwing any thing away so yeah (Darrell) yeah i guess but like i said they can't be to far lets follow them (Amandla) Do we have to why (Darrell) Because I said so thats why now lets go (Amandla) aww man we just ate to /as they walk off a man was watching them leave from on top of a building (Mystery-Man)In time my dear boy in time the mystery boy said to him self.../Back at the X-Mansion-in the danger room

(Scott) Ok lets keep it moving training will began soon we just missing 4 more mutants students (Hellion) Yeah why do we need to wait again (Armor) You know Hellion you don't have to be a jerk every second of the day no wonder you un liked (Hellion) Un liked thats X-23 role (Northstar) YOU know what i think Hellion (Hellion) who cares what you think Northstar (Northstar) I think you still like her (Hellion) What did you just say -as he walked towards Northstar (Scott) HEY! cut it out you two (Jean) Were back (SCOTT) How it go wait hold on what happen your hurt are you ok -he says as he and the students rush over (Spike) YOU not gonna believe this man we was attacked by the Hulk (Scott) the hulk hold on what (Gloom) yeah its true but then just vanish like he was never there (Scott) tell me what happen from the beginning (Jean) theres not really much to say I can't really say what had happen -as she try to get up- (Scott) Jean hold still your still weak (Jean) No am ok its just wow it was like i was a kid again (Armor) What do you mean by that a kid again (Jean)I can't really tell like I said be for -Professor X walks in- (Professor X) sounds to me like you was attacked (Scott) Attacked by who (Professor X) No wait more like robbed (Spike) Robbed by who we wasn't robbed (Gloom) Yeah Professor X but still that was crazy the Hulk btw is a lot bigger in person (Professor X) you went to get your selfs a cheese cake right and when you left out you was attacked by the hulk but more importantly you was not attacked by the hulk it seems your mind was playing tricks on you on (Scott) Somebody else is wait till i feel who ever it is (Spike) Oh man i knew we for got some thing five dollars gone just like that (Bobby) Well look at it this way you still got your heads on your shoulders / the scene then goes out side the X-Mansion/ (X-23) AAAAWWWWWWWW why must they hate me why must they look at me like am a monster then that Hellion i will rip his head off AAWWWWWW -as she slice n dice every thing in her way- (X-23) Why me damn why no body like me (Armor) To be honest a lot of people like you (X-23) What you just here to mess with my head (Armor) Really am not playing around Hellion you two broke up he taking it the hard way so he say bad things about you (X-23) Really do you think so (Armor) Yeah its what boys do act all high and mighty but truth be told they hurting in the in side -Both start to laugh a little just then X-23 notice the mystery man ride up to the gate no way she says as she runs to the gate Armor soon follows- (X-23) HEY what took you so long (Logan) You know me I had a lot to do (X-23) Well its good you back (Logan) Well well well who would have thought you'll miss me (X-23) smiles and as shut up /on the other side off the X-Mansion Darrell and Amandla our trying to get in as Hellion and the others take a break heading in they way / (Amandla) Whoa this place HUGE*** (Darrell) Yeah well keep it down what part of spying didn't you get (Amandla)Oh sorry

Hellion and the others are now out side goofing off why Professor X went to where cerebro and storm is

(Kitty) Ok like i said Wing your cheating (Wing) Yeah right like your not (Hellion) Yeah come on lets just use our powers that way playing tag would be funner (Bobby)Yeah then I will be able to build my fort in the pool again (Amandla) Big brother our you seeing this they our just like us and look that go them two boys from the cheese place (Darrell) yeah i see wait i've heard of this place I think this is that mutant place wait whats it's call again -Logan X-23 and Armor walks up behind them and Logan says it's call THE CHARLES XAVIER SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED then X-23 says A.K.A THE X-MANSION the scene then go to Professor X and storm (Storm) Our you sure they our the ones professor (Professor X) Yes i am i believe he fit what we our looking for and he seem to have a girl with him as well (Storm) Well where are they -Scott and Jean walks up to Storm and X - (Scott) Where are who (Professor) Well they our here (Jean) Wait whats going on who's here (Professor X) Your little friend at the cheese kingdom and it seems Logan is back to (jean) Logan back and theres some body else he (Professor X) well lets go say hello to our new students -back to out side- (Armor) So do you to have a name (X-23) It don't matter there trash (Logan) hold on kid hey who are you two (Amandla) on know where they fined us -as she hides behind her brother- (Darrell) Well first off you don't need to know second off you can try and third off like i said you don't need to know -Hellion and the others walk over to where Wolverine and the girls where to see Darrell and Amandla- (Hellion) Who's the loser (Darrell) yo worse night mare if you say that again (Amandla) Bro lets get out of here am scared (Kitty) Theres nun thing to be worried about where all friends here (Darrell) Yeah i heard that one be for NOW TAKE BACK -his eyes begin to turn black and every one start to seem- AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (Logan) HEY WHAT DID YOU DO - as he runs towards Wolverine just then Saber tooth jumps at him (Saber) Time to die (Logan) Yeah for you bud (Scott) whats going on why is Logan fighting his self and why is the kids screaming (Jean) Hey i think that boy is doing this (Storm)

Allow me (ProfessorX) no wait (Scott) theres no time we have to stop them as he runs towards Darrell (Amandla) look out -just then Cyclops start to scream JEAN AS HE STANDS OVER HER DEAD BODY- (Jean) Scott scott am ok look am right here (Storm) What in the world did they come to fight (Professor X) No they didn't the girl is to scared and the boy trying to protect her - PROFESSOR X BEGIN TO TALK TO DARRELL MIND TO MIND ITS OK DARRELL WE WILL NOT HURT YOU WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS SEE Darrell begins to come down but faints as Amandla rush to his side thing they are down for and the students Scott and Logan go back to normal as -PROFESSOR X STORM AND JEAN CHECKS ON EVERY ONE SOON THEY GO OVER TO DARRELL AS AMANDLA TRY TO DRAG HIM AWAY BUT IS STOP (AMANDLA) PLEASE DON'T HURT US WE WERE ONLY WATCHING (PROFESSOR) SMILES WE ARE HERE TO HELP THAT IS ALL PLEASE LOGAN SCOTT TAKE DARRELL HERE TO LAY DOWN FOR A WHILE AS THE SNECE FADES AWAY THE MAN ON TOP OF THE BUILDING SHOWING HIM SELF TO BE MAGNETO SAYING TO HIM SELF CAREFUL OLD FRIEND I SAW HIM FIRST

SO TELL HOW DID YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2


End file.
